


船尾之梦

by Samante



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samante/pseuds/Samante
Summary: 一个短篇小甜饼。曾贴随缘，老福特。





	船尾之梦

1

Peter Parker看见自己站在那里，眼睁睁的看着，灭霸把刚才被他扯出一半的手套又戴了回去。他看见自己站在那里，眼睁睁的看着，灭霸打出了那个响指，这个宇宙里的一半生灵化为飞灰。他看见自己躺在那里，在Mr.Strak的怀里化为飞灰。他听见自己说，“我很抱歉，Tony！”

2

“都五年过去了。”Peter Parker刚从床上醒来就被Dr.Stranger给一脚踹进他方才打开的圆圈里，而他的那套战衣紧随其后。

而当他一从圆圈里出来就被直接砸到了地上，起身刚应付不到一会便看见了那个他熟悉的身影。“你好，Mr.Stak！我刚被Dr.Stranger扔到这里来，他说都五年了！一半的人化成了灰……我不太清楚，我想我一定是睡过去了！算了，不用在意。”

“你还好吗？Mr.Stak？”Peter Parker抬手挡了一下从左边过来的攻击，松开了原本抓在对方手臂上的手，对方奇怪的表情让他觉着有些放心不下。  
他看见对方又敛起表情，“我就是……很高兴你回来了，Kid。”

3

Peter Parker被人从天上一拳揍的飞了出去，后来赶来接应他的人没跟上他下坠的速度。以至于他再次被砸到地上的时候怀里还抱着镶满石头的手套。他把手套死死的抱住，‘要是上次我也能把手套拽下来就好了。’Peter不知道他脑子里突然出现的想法是从何而来。

“嗨，我是Peter！”他看着站在身边那个陌生的女人，“就你一个能搞定吗？接应你的人呢？”

那个女人朝他笑了下，“嗨，Peter。我一个人就够了。”

4

他做到了！Peter Parker看见Mr.Stark夺回了那几颗原本在灭霸手上的石头，在对方的注视下打了个响指。“我是，钢铁侠！”

他亲眼看着，包括灭霸在内的现场一半的人都化为了飞灰，而原本消失了的那一半人回来了。Peter想走过去跟他说，“干得漂亮，Mr.Stark！”只是，对方的情况看起来好像有点不太对。他看见Tony Stark背后靠着什么，虚弱的坐在地上。

“Mr.Stark！”Peter Parker冲上前去查看对方的情况，“Mr.Stark…..你还好吗？”他回头看见Pepper正朝这边赶来，他起身把地方给她让出来。

他听见AI在汇报Tony Stark的情况。他看见Pepper抚上对方的脸，跟他说，“你终于可以休息了。”

“对不起，Tony！”Peter Parker听见自己又在道歉。

5

当他躺在床上还睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，好像感觉有人走进了他的房间，把一个什么东西放在了他的桌子上。听声音应该是相框？“它是你的了。”

“没人吗？”与困倦斗争了好一会儿才睁开眼的Peter，看见自己床头放着那天在STARK集团他与Tony Stark的那张合影。

“I love you，kid。”他记得Mr.Stark那天是这么跟他说的。

6

Peter Parker跟在大伙儿的身后，今天是Tony Stark的葬礼。他不知道此刻应该抱着什么样的心情，但他知道他应该来送对方最后一程。

“他有颗温暖的心。”水葬时他看见那块牌子上这么写着。

7  
“醒醒，差不多要到了。”睡得迷迷糊糊的Peter Parker被人摇醒，他看见自己躺在Mr.Stark那架飞船尾部的长椅上。而对方把他摇醒后就转身干别的了。

他揉搓着那双依旧想要黏在一起的眼睛，“Mr.Stark？你不是……死了吗？”他有些搞不清状况的看着周围。

“你在说什么傻话？”对方咬了一口刚做好的芝士汉堡，口齿不清的答话。“我可是钢铁侠。”

To the end


End file.
